Patent Document 1 discloses a herbicidal composition comprising nicosulfuron and a specific known herbicide, and discloses pyridate as an example of the known herbicide.
However, it has not been known that a herbicidal composition comprising synergistically effective amounts of (A) pyridate or its salt and (B) at least one sulfonylurea compound selected from the group consisting of flazasulfuron, nicosulfuron, trifloxysulfuron, chlorimuron and its alkyl ester, halosulfuron and its alkyl ester, and their salts, has a synergistic herbicidal effect.